


island

by kearuff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #writtenwheniwasboredontrain, M/M, old fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/kearuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ia ingin menjadi pulau</p>
            </blockquote>





	island

**Author's Note:**

> [2015/08/15] an: i wrote this on a running train when i was bored and bored. sorry for the huge change in my style. i havent written anything in awhile.  
> this is my old fic. i plan to relocate all of my fics from my all other accounts into this, so im sorry if im bothering you all.

_day 43_

Ia mendelik kepada punggung Goldilock hingga bintang-bintang muncul di matanya. Asap perak menari. Dari mulut Goldilock, mengalir lewat jemarinya, terhempas ke Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatapnya menatap dinding selama beberapa menit, tidak berkedip. Riak-riak merah di kedua matanya. Ke depan. Ia selalu memikirkan sesuatu.

Beberapa botol bir di antara mereka. Tetsuya melihat tangan Goldilock memilin leher-leher mereka dengan minat. Memerangkap empat dalam satu tangan. Melepasnya, ratusan tang tang tang menyusul.

Goldilock tertawa, licin. Seperti satin. Tetsuya memiris.

Goldilock menangkap ekspresi itu, kepalanya dimiringkan, pelan. Ia tersenyum, menatap Tetsuya. Tetsuya membuang muka.

_\-----------_

_day 1_

Bisik-bisik seperti tertahan dan napas-napas pendek. Tetsuya membuka mata. Dunia berputar tanpa aturan. Seluruh berat bumi bertumpu di kepalanya. Ia ingin mereka enyah.

"Apa kau ingat aku?" Seseorang dari mereka berkata. Matanya begitu biru nyaris gelap. Tetsuya mendengar cekat dan napas yang tertahan.

Tetsuya mencoba mengusap kepalanya. Sesuatu menempel pada lengannya. Ia melirik. Oh, rumah sakit, simpulnya. Kemudian kepada wajah-wajah menggantung di depannya.

Tetsuya mengangguk, berbohong. Ia belum bisa merangkai nama-nama di kepalanya. Setidaknya wajah mereka terasa familiar. Napas mereka keluar bertubi-tubi. Tetsuya ingin mereka enyah.

Ia berkata seperti itu.

_\-----------_

_day 67_

"Aku ingin menjadi pulau."

Tetsuya hanya bisa menangkap blur ekspresi Goldilock di antara kepulan nikotin. Bau bir dan nikotin di udara. Mereka benar-benar butuh mandi.

"Kenapa?" Ia tidak benar-benar bertanya. Ia hanya menanggapi. Ia tahu Goldilock menunggunya bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Hari ini aku bangun, menyingkirkan selimutku. Dan aku ingin jadi pulau. Begitu saja."

Ia memamerkan senyum itu. Senyum miring yang membuat Tetsuya meraih bir dan nikotin dan pelanggaran aturan lain. Tetsuya menghitung. Satu dua tiga-

"Kau ingin jadi pulau? Kita bisa bersama -sama jadi pulau. Oh- kau tidak perlu memikirkan implikasi apapun, itu hanya kebiasaan wanita. Tidak ada maksud apapun, oke?"

Tetsuya menahan senyum. "Oke."

_\-----------_

_day 28_

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ada getar di dalam nadinya, menjalar ke seluruh sendi, ke setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Udara begitu dingin. Jemarinya mati rasa.

Ia tidak bisa tidur semenjak pertama kali bangun. Ia meraih bawah bantalnya, memutar botol itu pelan, diam-diam. Menelannya cepat walau terasa pahit.

Pahit. Namun Goldilock selalu muncul ketika ia bangun. Entah bagaimana caranya. Menawarkan senyumnya yang lebih bisa Tetsuya terima. Mengetuk jendelanya. Dan kali ini, ia akan menerima tawaran rokoknya.

_\-----------_

_day 3_

"Akashi."

Tetsuya mendongak.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingat. Tak usah dipaksakan. Aku Akashi, dan kau Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Akashi duduk di sofa, membuka koran hari itu tanpa membuat suara lagi.

_\-----------_

_day 35_

Kadang-kadang Goldilock tak datang berminggu-minggu. Setiap kali Tetsuya ingin lari dari tatapan Kagami. Dan ia yakin hanya Akashi yang mempunyai mata serba tahu itu.

Kagami memeriksa perban di kepala Tetsuya. Tetsuya menahan untuk tidak meringis. Ia bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Kagami. Sesuatu seperti cuplikan emosi di matanya. Tetsuya tidak berkata apapun. Ia tidak mati. Itu sudah cukup, ia tidak melanggar aturan kali ini. Hanya nyaris saja.

"Kau harus berhenti." Katanya, ketika tangannya gemetar dan ia tak bisa lagi berpura-pura tak apa-apa di depan Tetsuya.

"Aku tak bisa." Ia berkata pada akhirnya.

Kagami mengangguk, dan Tetsuya percaya bahwa ia mengerti. "Aku tahu," ia menatap Tetsuya, perban di kepalannya tak akan bisa lagi digunakan, "aku tahu. Aku ingin kau mencoba."

_\-----------_

_day 17_

Tidak ada pertanyaan, itu aturannya. Mereka tak pernah berjabat tangan untuk kesepakatan ini. Kadang-kadang Tetsuya merasa ini curang. Goldilock bisa melihat papan di pintu kamarnya untuk tahu namanya. Karena selalu ia yang datang, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa menunggunya.

Kadang ia menghilang berminggu-minggu. Membuat Tetsuya berpikir apakah ini implikasi dari akhir. Tetsuya sering ingin melupakannya. Kadang-kadang Goldilock mencurinya selama satu hari.

"Kau lihat corolla itu?"

Ia menuding ke arah mobil usang terparkir di depan sebuah galeri. Tiga puluh tiga kaki di bawah telapak kaki mereka. Tetsuya mencium alkohol dari seluk beluk Goldilock. Ia mengangguk, Goldilock mendekat kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia mendapat tawa. Namun ia tidak merasa tersinggung. Mungkin karena ia bisa mengerti Goldilock tidak bermaksud menghina. Atau ia hanya suka tertawa. Karena ia adalah Goldilock.

Rokok bergulir mulus di antara jemarinya. Tetsuya tahu persediannya akan habis. Ia mendekat ketika Goldilock menyulut apinya.

"Kupikir aku bisa pergi ke surga naik corolla kalau berhasil jatuh di atasnya."

"Bunuh diri akan membawamu ke neraka."

Ia terkekeh. Tetsuya tidak suka suaranya.

"Gunakan imajinasimu."

"Aku tidak perlu menggunakan imajinasiku untuk tahu kalau kau akan masuk neraka."

Goldilock melirik, kilat jahil di matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Tetsuya mengedikan dagu ke perban di leher Goldilock, ke perban di tangannya. Goldilock tampak sakit hati.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan melakukan ini," ia melebarkan lengan piyamanya, goresan di pergelangan tangannya berkilau seperti rambut emasnya, "mengiris ini cuma cara wanita. Aku cuma terpeleset kemarin."

Tetsuya mengangkat alis. "Lalu, bagaimana caramu?"

Goldilock meringis. Tetsuya tahu kalau moodnya kembali naik.

"Gampang. Aturannya, tidak ada yang mati." Goldilock berujar dengan percaya diri, seperti semua itu tertulis dalam injil. "Kau ikut?"

_\-----------_

_day 77_

Kagami datang ketika salju dapat bertahan tidak mencair di bahu mantelnya. Tetsuya menyukai saat-saat ini. Ketika salju dapat membuat wajah manusia lebih manusiawi dengan sepuhan merah.

"Kau tidak menyalakan pemanasmu."

Aku lupa, Tetsuya bilang. Kagami mendengus tidak percaya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendengus begitu.

Ia bergerak leluasa, mengenal kamar Tetsuya seperti lekuk di kepalan tangannya. Menekan tombol power heater di samping Tetsuya. Bergerak kembali ke sofa sementara kepulan uap hangat memenuhi ruangan di belakang, membuatnya seperti dewa turun dari awan pribadi.

Tetsuya berkata seperti itu kepada Kagami.

Ia mendapat satu alis kiri naik sebagai respon. Tak apa. Hari ini ia ingin melihat alis kiri itu naik. Karena itu berarti normal. Akhir-akhir ini ia butuh sesuatu yang normal yang akan membuatnya ingin tersenyum tanpa bantuan dari bir, dan Goldilock.

"Momoi sudah mengemasi barangmu, sesuai permintaanmu. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Besok."

Kagami mengangguk. "Kapan kau diijinkan pulang?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab.

_\-----------_

_day 5_

Ia memergokinya memanjat fire escape. Suara tang-tang membuatnya bangun. Meskipun ia tidak pernah tidur. Kau tak akan bisa benar-benar nyenyak dengan infus tertancap dan antiseptik sebagai parfum. Tapi Tetsuya bisa menolerir itu semua.

Ia bangun dengan goyah. Kakinya ingin menyerah namun suara tang-tang itu mengganggunya. Di dekat kaca ia mengintip. Seseorang menangkapnya basah, dan sudut mulut orang asing ini naik sementara ia melewati anak tangga terakhir dan berakhir di balkon Tetsuya. Tetsuya mematri cengirannya seperti bocah dengan tangan masih berada di dalam kaleng permen.

Ia tidak berkata, hai, halo. Tetsuya menatapnya.

Tetsuya menatap pantulan piyamanya sendiri, dengan ukuran lebih besar, namun terlihat kecil karena tubuh di depannya satu kepala lebih tinggi. Beralih ke wajahnya. Ia pucat seperti orang mati, namun Tetsuya membayangkan hal yang sama pada wajahnya sendiri.

Wajah itu tersenyum, sedikit jahil untuk pertemuan pertama. Rambut emasnya sama sekali tidak membantu membuatnya terlihat tak berbahaya. Matahari di belakang kepalanya melipat gandakan efek itu.

Ia mengetuk kaca, bibirnya masih melengkung ke atas. Tetsuya masih menatapnya. Ia mengetuk lagi, menunjuk kusen jendela. Tetsuya bergerak, melihat senyum itu semakin benderang. Sedikit degup pada jantungnya ketika ia bergerak, tidak pernah melewatkan mata yang berpijar dengan kemenangan. Tetsuya memutuskan ia ingin mengacaukan itu. Ia menutup kordennya rapat.

_\-----------_

_day 49_

"Jangan berpikir." Goldilock berkata, ia selalu muncul ketika Tetsuya membuka mata. Terakhir Tetsuya melihatnya tiga hari lalu.

Ia berjalan sedikit lucu, membuat Tetsuya ingin tertawa. Tetsuya sudah terbiasa dengan perban dan perban dan darah membalut Goldilock. Goldilock membeku, lalu suara tawanya mengikuti Tetsuya.

"Aku tahu ketampananku berkurang sepuluh persen." Ia terkekeh, menunjuk kakinya yang pincang. "Aku masih lebih tampan darimu."

Tetsuya tidak menggubrisnya.

"Jadi, kali ini apa?"

Goldilock mengangkat bahu, menatap gip di tangan Tetsuya. Beberapa bekas luka di bawah matanya membuatnya seperti kasanova. Ia nyengir. "Kau duluan."

_\-----------_

_day 66_

"Dia mulai ingat. Kau harus berbuat sesuatu."

"Dari awal sudah kukatakan sebaiknya ia tahu. "

Kagami mendesis, tinjunya tidak sampai ke Akashi. _Fucking Aomine, lepaskan aku._

"Kau tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat botol di bawah bantalnya. Ia bisa gila. Hell, dia sudah gila."

Akashi menatap dari balik tangannya. Lingkaran matanya berkata ada malam-malam tanpa tidur sebelum ini. "Aku peduli padanya, kalau itu maksudmu."

"Lalu kenapa ka-"

"Aku peduli. Aku peduli maka dari itu aku membiarkan ia membuat pilihannya sendiri."

_\-----------_

_day 19_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mencarimu, dia bilang. Mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, rambut emasnya bertahta halo. Jumpernya kumal, noda merah berteriak di sudut kerah dan pipi. Perban di tangan kiri. Ia terlihat liar. Namun sedikit lagi kerutan, dan senyumnya akan sempurna, seperti malaikat. Matanya selalu terang, selalu memantulkan debur di perut Tetsuya. Rahang Tetsuya kaku, tapi ia tak akan mengaku terpana.

Goldilock mengetuk lagi, kali ini giginya muncul di antara bibir, menahan tawa. Tetsuya menghela napas, pelan, tertatih membuka jendela.

Ia masuk dengan mudah. Mendarat di kasur Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana caramu memanjat?"

Goldilock mengangkat bahu. Punggungnya bersender pada leher dipan, bantal di pangkuannya. Tangannya kasual membolak-balik majalah dari meja, matanya konsentrasi. Tapi bohong. Ia hanya ingin terlihat konsentrasi ke majalahnya.

"Seperti biasa."

_\-----------_

_day 78_

Tetsuya menemukannya di bawah jingga langit sore. Kakinya menggantung tiga puluh tiga kaki di atas permukaan bumi. Tidak ada perban. Tidak ada botol bir. Jemarinya pucat namun ia tidak terlihat peduli. Tetsuya mengerti ia sudah menunggunya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sebulan."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin bertanya apapun. Ini sudah cukup.

"Aku ingat semuanya, Ryouta."

Ryouta mengangguk. Rambut emasnya bergulir ketika ia menengok. Ia tampak lebih tampan tersenyum tanpa bir. Matahari di belakang kepalanya.

Tetsuya mendekat. Duduk rapat di sampingnya. Kakinya menyenggol kaki Ryouta, dan ia tersenyum merasakan genggaman di tangannya.

Ia melirik ke bawah.

"Siap?" Ia mendengar Ryouta lagi. Tetsuya tersenyum.

Ryouta benar, mungkin mereka bisa naik corolla ke manapun setelah ini.

_\-----------_

_day 79_

Ia menggedor. Lagi. Ia butuh sesuatu yang konkret. Sesuatu yang akan mendengarkan. Sesuatu yang tidak lari ketika ia menghampiri. Ia menggedor. Lagi. Bercak-bercak merah menutupi pelitur biru. Perawat berbisik untuk memanggil sekuriti. Kali ini Kagami menggedorkan kepalanya.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada jawaban. Secarik kertas terkoyak di genggamannya.

_Maafkan aku. Aku ingin menjadi pulau._


End file.
